combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varg Sven/History,designs,rant?
Portfolio-Work-History Graphic Design, 3D Design, Graphic Art, Game Design. So this is what I do. Pretty much. I've sent Nexon my actual portfolio. They almost hired me once ._. I don't understand why they're so incompitent sometimes, even on the little things. I would definitly make a great employee I believe - in a Design or Game Master postition. I used to be an engineer(3D Designer) for the military industrial complex in Second Life. I made weapons, armor, HUD interfaces, Military Bases...Made a lot of money and I lost a lot of money in the end. In a world where designer and gamer blur I became both. Clans...or Factions as they are called there are not like clans in Combat Arms. You are recruited, trained by instructors to game effectively, and sworn to an oath; you will never betray your faction. The lag is bad, the user generated content often is created with many flaws. The lag, the glitches, the programming errors...Yet those gamers were not like any other type of gamers I ever fought with. They were sworn to their factions to the point that you could really tell it was virtual reality and less a FPS/RTS all in one. Wars were always personal. Hate. The hate these gamers fought with would drive them to unspeakable lengths of gameplay. Linden Labs(Creators of SL) Do not have set objectives for their FPS oriented system, the factions create that themselves along with everything else. This leads to endless warfare where the victor is decided by the first faction - invading or defending - that leaves the Defensive's simulator or if the Defensive faction "surrenders." These factions are funded by commercial designs they sell in the metaverse and by member donations. A private simulator (server cost) 1000USD and has a maintenance fee of 300USD a month. You can see the hostility this creates in the environment. No? I played into faction politics. I fought in grueling seiges that lasted an average of 6 hours until stalemates or "rage kick" was declared. The longest recorded battle between bitter...bitter forces lasted 48 hours. That means that clan members would have to take shifts in such battles that usually ended with no clear victor. I had 2 friends that fought along me in a battle, they defended our HQ for 14 hours without rest. Thats not normal even for the hardest gamers...its depressing. Not even at these extremes was it enough. Other factions brewed with so much hatred for other groups that they resorted to hacking,identity theft, and even real life assault. They were what made this virtual world a living hell. Yet we gamed on...After some years I was promoted to Colonol of an up and coming faction and led them to much success and eventually became the factions High Commander. I fought in many sensless wars against even more extremist and insane factions. I destroyed all of them. Not one.Survived. An entire grid wiped clean of all military related groups. Was it worth it? No. I lost many friends, hurt many people, attacked neutral factions with intent to destroy their groups, and I helped destroy my grids economy. Linden Labs shut it down for it was no longer marketable and moved the remaining population to a larger grid of servers. Battles that never end, wars that are eternal, extremists that never forgive, the friend that twists that traitors knife slowly into your back. That is the Second Life Military Community. And I hope they all wipe themselves out in thier own mutually assured self-destruction. All I learned there paid off ironically, in the real world. The design profession, game-industry skills. There are also the mistakes I wont make again, and the inhuman stamina for online FPS. Here are just some peices of my portfolio; my profession. Category:Blog posts